High School Fleet
is an upcoming Japanese anime television series produced by ''Production IMS. Yuu Nobuta is directing the anime and Reiko Yoshida is handling series composition, with character designs by Naoto Nakamura and original character designs by Atto. It will begin airing in April 9 2016.http://www.hai-furi.com/onair/ A manga adaptation illustrated by Kanari Abe began serialization in Media Factory's seinen manga magazine Monthly Comic Alive's December 2015 issue released on October 27, 2015. Plot With Japan having developed as a maritime nation, it became necessary to have specialized schools to teach skills essential to protecting the sea. The setting is one such all-girls school. The girls who enroll here study to become "Blue Mermaids" through classroom instruction and teaching of practical skills. "Blue Mermaids" are women who pursue the ocean for their professional occupation. They live by the motto "In the sea we live, the sea we protect, and by the sea we go." They must excel in their studies, but must also adopt an international mindset. They are the "Elite of the Sea," and are expected to be knowledgeable of the customs and cultures of other countries as well as their own. Story "In the sea we live, the sea we protect, and by the sea we go ... Blue Mermaids!" Japan, 100 years after plate subductions caused many other countries to be submerged. To save the remaining countries, the coastal cities that had been built up were launched into the seas, and the seaborne routes between them expanded. With this expansion, a need for personnel that could safeguard the seas arose. Women began to seek employment in this new industry, and soon, the "Blue Mermaids," those who keep the sea safe, began to be a source of admiration for many. The childhood friends Misaki Akeno and China Moeka sought to become Blue Mermaids themselves, and together with others who shared their dream, they enrolled in Yokosuka's Marine High School. Characters :for more details please go to each characters page, here. Anime Episodes International Release Time Manga A manga serialization for the series is now taking place in the Monthly Comic Alive, starting from its Volume Dec 2015. The story is a prequel to the anime. Novel A novel spin-off for the series will start serializing in the Monthly Comic Alive since the Volume Jun 2016. Radio Starting from Apr 9, 2016, NicoNico will stream a radio program related to the show via http://live.nicovideo.jp/gate/lv257280047 every Satrday at 23:30 JST within Japan, 30 minutes before the show's premier. The radio program would then be added to Hibiki Radio in the following Monday. Natsukawa Shiina, voice actor of Misaki Akeno, and Lynn, voice actor of Munetani Mashiro will anchor the program. Music ;Opening: :High Free Spirit by TrySail ;Ending: :Ripple Effect by Haruna Luna ;Character Song: :Watashitachi Kinenbi by Misaki Akeno (CV: Natsukawa Shiina), China Moeka (CV: Amamiya Sora) Drama ;Oryouri de Pinch! :Bundled in the Watashitachi Kinenbi Single References External Links *Official Website (JP) *Official Aniplex Webpage (JP) *Official Website (EN) *Official Twitter (JP) *Official Twitter (EN) *Official App (iOS) (JP) *Official App (Android) (JP) *Official NicoNico channel (JP) *NicoNicoPedia Introduction on Hai-Furi (JP) Category:Hai-Furi